Schwarz Cafe
by Luna-Lunak
Summary: Schwarz has been created by Brad Crawford, the Oracle, probably the only person who had enough charisma and courage to actually order something such individuals as Schuldig, Farfarello and Aya.AU might become YAOI [CxA]
1. Beginings

**Authro Note: **I changed a couple of things and added some sentences to the original version but that's that. I hope you enjoy.

Schwarz has been created by Brad Crawford, the Oracle; probably the only person who had enough charisma and courage to actually order something such individuals as Schuldig, Farfarello and Aya.

_(Truthfully, for such a fit, his code name should have been changed to something along the lines of 'Miracle' but he didn't really care.)_

Everything started when Crawford used his talent to find Ran Fujimiya (later known as Abbysinian); teenager hunted by ghosts that only he could see and feelings that weren't his. Crawford took him in, and taught him how to use his powers. Ran was 15 then and Brad 22.

_(Which earned them many suspicious looks and some visits from social service.)_

Three years later Schuldig came. 20 year old telepath on Rosenkrauz service was send to Schwarz as a lost case. Rebellious man had never listened to anyone. Until then. He says that he has been called Schuldig for so long that he no longer remembers his name. Aya, Brad and Farfarello think that he's just ashamed.

_(They tried to guess what was his name. In the end Hans, Rufus, Eric, Timo and Chrsitoph were the only names that they could come up with.)_

Irish man joined them one year later. First thing that they heard from him was: "Twin ducks hurt God!". Schuldig almost fainted from being near chaos called Farfarellos mind. Aya froze on spot, petrified by madness and killing intend radiating from madmen. Crawford just shrugged and went to make himself some coffee. Irish coffee.

Name 'Berserk' came from one time when Shuldig said "Amen" to Aya's prayer for at least one day without life threatening missions. His prayer came true. He was knocked out for two days.(Schuldig that is.)

Now, another 365 days later, Schwarz somehow found themselves in alliance with Kritiker.

_(No one knew how. Persia hasn't said a thing to anyone and Schwarz were too afraid to ask their leader. He gave them their money- you do not risk upsetting a person with such power.)_

They were even given a place to stay, but Persia said that they have to make themselves some cover, like Weiss. Schwarz agreed to that, but no way in hell they were going to become florist. (Come on! Flowers make God happy!) So, after long discussion they decided on café. It was going to be next to the flowers shop with kitchen and living room shared.

When all of this got decided, there was only one thing left to do; division of jobs. Farfarello became chief as not to scare clients and at the same time have fun with his knifes. NO ONE touched his knifes. Schuldig and Aya became waiters. Making together great, hot, redheaded, flirting (on Schuldig's part) and charming duo. But what else could you expect from telepath freely rooming in customers heads and making them buy more and more? Brad just stayed at bar as bartender and cashier. He got this job as the only one of them who had knowledge in alcohols other then Vodka (Schuldig), Scotch (Aya) and nonalcoholic champagne for children (Farfarello). Besides thanks to that he was in charge of money. (Hey, we all know Brad.)

It didn't take Schwarz long to adjust themselves. Truth be told it was more about others getting used to them then the other way around.

_(And so they did.)_


	2. Domestic

Around six am Omi was brutaly brang away from his la-la-land. Sleeply he got up and made his way to the bathroom in hopes that no one will be there at this ungodly hour. He succeded and when we was already clean, fresh, and conciouss of his surroundings made his way to the kitchen.

It didn't surprise him when he found that Crawford and Aya were already sitting by the kitchen table. Schwarz leader and his right hand were usually first to be awake. Weiss and Schwarz were living together for already two weeks and Omi still have jet to seen either of them asleep. In truth Bombay was reather intimidated by Oracel and Abbysinnian. There was an air of confidence and knowlage around them that made teen freak out. It was different kind of air then Schuldig and Farfarello emited. With them it was 'I'm-green-short-have-big-eyes-and-going-to-eat-your-brains-out' kind of air. It was freaking him outta his skin too, but with UFO you can fight, you can't with god. Or gods for that matter. Gods that seems to have words 'I-know-what-you-are-going-to-do-and-you-better-as-hell-don't" written like some banner above them.

Even so he made his way to the kitchen table.

"Um-m, good morning Crawford-san, Aya-san."

"Good morning Omi." answered Aya. Crawford only nodded not looking away from his newpaper and coffee. "Is there anything you would like for brakefast?"

This one of things that surprised Weiss the most after Schwarz coming. They actually HAD domestic side. Our good little white hunters were expecting human sacrifices, voodo dolls, hostages, torture chambers or something along those lines on every step since ex-Rosenkrauz assasins moved in. But no, there was non of it. Instead there was Abbysynina doing meals, Breseker watching cartoons, Schuldig with bed hair, tiger slippers and brown teddy bear, Oracle sweeping and generally cleaning house AND EVEN Schwarz assasins taking turns in reading Berseker fairytales for good night. There was something terribly wrong about Oracle reading Snow White and commenting how she should have had just taken over the kingdom and be over with whole thing, or with Schuldig saying how Cindarella probably sleeped with guards to enter Great Hall without invitation, and there was something really off with Aya reading Winny the Pooch and saying that if he will catch Farfarello jumping on his bed then even God will have problems with distinguishing him from cheese. Yeah.

Even with all this crazynest going on around him Omi only samiled, and said that pancakes would be great.

--

Wow. It's soooo short! I really love long chapters so writing something so short makes me angry. Oh, well. I hope that you like my little idea about Aya being Schwarz. And sorry for spelling anything wrong, or any others mistakes in grammar. It's my first fic and english is kinda not my native language. And please review! By the way huge thanks to my first reviewer Gillie! Your review made my all jumpy and hight!

Also guys I re-edited thise two chapters so maybe there are not so many mistakes as there were, but I'm still in serious need for beta reader. Is there anyboy who can help me? As you can see I write really short chapters and it's not like I write often. So if someone wants to be my beta reader: PLEASE write me!


	3. First meeting

Aya's first impression of Brad was everything but good. He thought that Oracle was trying to kidnap him, bit, molest _or_ everything at the same time. Yeah, so MAYBE he was stupid because he hasn't instantly understood why this foreigner will ask him to join his (at the time) one-person, evil-personified group and try to take over the world with their super-natural powers. Maybe. Or maybe Crawford was just asking too bizarre and unexpected questions. That's exactly why he shouldn't have been too surprised when Aya turned in the opposite direction and started running with speed that would be hard to much even for Shuldig.

At that time Crawford decided that maybe he should give Aya _a little_ more time to get used to idea of being his right-hand man. Say, around four years. After all Aya was still eleven.


	4. Bees, stroks and cabbage

'Schuldig... Just what the heck are you doing?' asked Aya after entering living room and seeing Nagi, Schuldig, Farfarello, lots of doughnuts, carrots and… _other_ things.

'Why Aya!' started Schu 'We're explaining Chibi where babies come from!' seeing Abyssinian's confused look he continued 'You know! The birds and the bees-'

'And cabbage and storks!' Farf added excited.

Aya looked even more confused at two nutcases before him and terrified Nagi behind them. He knew he will regret it but…

'What cabbage?'

'The one in which you find babies of course!' began Farf 'When Mum and Dad want a child they go to this HUGE magic cabbage field, find the nicest and inside there is a baby!' Berserk smiled at him with a lunatics smile. Aya started pitting poor Nagi, who was still stuck between sofa and two of less sane Schwarz members, sending him signals meaning more then less "HELP!!! I'm being tortured by two psychos!!!" Even so Aya couldn't help but ask:

'And what storks have to do with it…?'

'Because if Mum and Dad don't want to go to a field they send a letter to a StorkC.O! And after nine months stork comes with a bag in which he has a baby!' answered Schuldig with broad grin on his face.

'Oh. Okay…' Aya quickly left room still ignoring Nagi's silent pleas for help and went into Crawford's office 'Brad, I think Nagi needs your help… Shu and Farf too. '

I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I hope you will like it anyway. Oh, and the cabbage and stork are things parents in my country say their small children with a slight correction on my side. Sadly my parents are very… passionate about my sexual education. Yesterday they asked if they should demonstrate it. terrified

Thanks to all reviewers! You made me really happy! Special thanks to Gillie who's my best rewiever, cookies for you hun! I would also like to thank tzin 18 – I know I need a beta, and I think I have found one!, but sadly this chap is not betaed yet. To KittyHugs ; I'm very happy with your reply! I hope you will read next chapters and like them too!

And to jks: Of course I would love it if you became my beta! Send me a message from your e-mail, or wirte rewiev with it and then we will think about the rest. I'm really happy that you liked my story enough to want to be my beta reader. You can find my e-mail in my profile.


	5. Lines

**Warnings: **Mentions of yaoi. Nothing graphic.

**AuthorNote**: So it's chapter five already. And it brings new quality, because this chapter ever to be beta-readed! For this you should thank my new and shining beta-reader **jks**! Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewer **Gillie**! Love you! This chapter is for you hon'!

There were many drown lines between Aya and Crawford. Drown lines that pull them closer or pushed them further from each other. They were thick and thin. Some of them stood for years and some changed every day.

There was a line saying how far Aya could go when asking Crawford for reasons.

There was a line showing how far their flirting could go before it became too dangerous for both of them.

There was a line that forbade Crawford to ask Aya about what happened when a ghost came to him.

There was a line, drown to make sure that Aya will never know about what Crawford _saw_.

There was a thin line showing how many times Crawford could lie and still be forgiven.

There was a line as to how many sleepless nights could Crawford spend planning and trying to see something, before he would find sleeping pills in his food.

There was also a line saying how long could Aya go with all this barriers between them, but it thinned and thinned with every passing day, until finally it disappeared.

Now there are no lines where they used to be.

Brad has to say why and what, because Ran is just stubborn like that.

There still is flirting, but now it usually leads to sex.

They speak about what they gift made them experience, because it's just so much _easier_ like that.

There are no more lies because Brad trusts Aya to give orders even if he thinks them ill.

There are no sleeping pills now, although sleepless nights still happen. They got replaced with aphrodisiac, and that usually leads to sex too: kinky, wild, hot and steaming sex to be exact.

All lines disappeared and even if they are not always happy they are content to stay like this.


	6. Second Meeting

When Ran woke up it wasn't anything to worry about- just a flicker of white on his right. When he was eating breakfast with his family he thought that maybe there was a shadow behind a window but dismissed it as his imagination.

While he was walking Aya to her school he might have seen something under that tree but surely someone else would have seen it too? When they separated and he walked along the old cemetery fence he berated himself for his wild imagination.

However when he looked ahead of himself and it happened again he couldn't quite lie to himself anymore. Even thought he tried every morning. So he run.

He ran as quickly as he could but not quickly enough for _them_ to disappear. After a kilometer or two

_(who knows? __he got a lot better at running lately)_

he stopped with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily but not opening his eyes. It didn't help much, he still _felt_ them. That was the reason why he couldn't quite sleep lately. No matter where he went they were there. He didn't want to think about them- instead he focused on breathing

_(in and out, in and out)_

as if it was the most important thing in the world.

_( it was__- for humans. in his opinion more of them should try what he was doing now- it would save him from a lot of his current problems) _

His breath puffed into small clouds and for a moment he forgot about everything. For a moment.

"You can't run from them all your life, you know." Came a voice from somewhere to his left..

For a second he thought _he_ was one of _them_, but he wasn't. He couldn't feel him the way he did with others.

"Who are you?" such a simple question. There where too many possible answers to it for Ran to like it.

"Brad Crawford." Suddenly something flashed in his mind, something he couldn't place- since it didn't came to him he didn't bother thinking about it. Instead he asked:

"What do you want?" another too simple question with too many answers, half of which were usually untrue.

"I want to help you." Ran laughed. That's what priest told him before calling an exorcist.

_(he feigned amnesia after the whole thing)_

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, really." There was the finality to this strangers voice that made him open his eyes. As he thought _he_ wasn't one of _them_.

But he was still a stranger- a stranger in this country. An European? Or maybe American? He narrowed his eyes.

"How?" a simple question. One of the kind that Ran really hated.

"We will start with you joining my group and then I'll teach you all about your powers."

'If I don't know how to control them how could you?' he thought but out loud he asked:

"What kind of group?" it was too general word for his liking. An army is a group. His friends

_(although he doesn't have ones anymore)_

were a group too.

"Mercenaries."

'Killing' immediately thought Ran. 'He's killing people.'

There was an aura around the man that he didn't understand earlier but now he did.

_(he has blood on his hands)_

_They_ kept away from him- as if even in their state they still felt disgust.

"No." he answered with a simple answer- the way he liked it. Those kind of answers didn't left questions in their wake.

The man hummed and Ran turned in the direction of his school. He was late again. At least this time he had real excuse.

_(not like he was going to use it)_

He was half way down the street when he heard the man shout.

"See you, Ran!"

He turned around and answered.

"Not really!"

Somehow, he couldn't make himself think of the reason

_(because there was)_

why his answer wasn't as simple as he would have liked it to be.


End file.
